


You'll always have me

by Isabeauu



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: Even promises Isak he'll always be there - whenever he needs him. No matter what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while on the train yesterday, so don't expect too much. Let me know what you think :) 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Isak forgot how long he’s been sitting on the windowsill in his mother’s room staring out the window when he turns his aching neck for a moment to make sure his mother is still safely sleeping in her bed. She looks so tired and worn out and _small_ in between the thick sheets covering her body. When Isak looks back outside, Even is standing in front of his house looking up at him and waves when he sees Isak’s seen him. Isak raises his hand but drops it just as quickly.

And next thing he knows Even is standing in the door opening to Isak’s mother’s room and whispers a hello to not disturb her and Isak too much. Isak tries to smile at least. “Have you eaten?”

Isak just looks at his mother as an answer, which Even takes as a no. “I’ll make you something.” And even is gone. He always does that, just expects Isak to follow him. But he knows Isak does. Isak (almost) always does. Especially on days like these.

When Isak enters the kitchen it starts smelling like a lot of good stuff that make his mouth water but make him nauseous at the same time. “What’re you doing here?”

Even turns around and looks for a while. He lowers the stove and steps closer to Isak and grabs his sides. “Your dad called me.”

Isak’s staring back at him blankly and looks down before looking up again with fire in his eyes. “My dad knows shit. He’s not here. He’s never here.” Even strokes Isak’s hair then pulls him closer in for a hug.

“Your parents are no longer together. Your dad being here wouldn’t change a thing”, Even reasons carefully but Isak still pulls away from the hug and Even lets him go. He knows firsthand how it feels to feel trapped and caged and have nowhere to go. Last thing he wants when he feels like that is someone holding him, only making him feel ten times worse.

“Maybe not, but he’s not here for me either.”

Even goes back to the food before it burns, but doesn’t lose sight of his boyfriend. “I’m here”, he comforts Isak.

That seems to be calming Isak down for now. He takes the four steps it takes for him to reach Even and crashes against the bigger man’s chest, who immediately embraces him with strong and loving arms.

“Thank you.”

“Always. You always have me. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

\--------

 

They’re lying on the couch together, Even’s arms around Isak, whose put his head on Even’s chest a long time ago and hasn’t moved since. Lying with Even like this, no words breaking the silence, always calms him, grounds him, makes him see the things more clearly after all the chaos flooding his mind.

“Thank you”, Isak suddenly whispers, and his voice breaks a bit from having kept quiet so long. Even opens his eyes and turns his head a bit lower so he can look Isak in the eyes. If Isak looked up a bit, at least. He strokes the blonde’s curls from his forehead and presses a kiss against the revealed skin. That’s all the answer Isak needs and it makes him look up. “I know –” Isak stops. _He knows it’s hard for Even to be here for Isak after his mother has had another episode of whatever the fuck is always going on. It’s confronting for Even even more so than it is for Isak, yet he’s always there._

Even licks his lips and pulls Isak closer to him. It goes so easily know. They don’t even think about it anymore. He knows what Isak was about to say. “I know”, he replies to the unspoken words, “It’s fine. You’ll always have me.”  

Isak smiles and lifts his head a bit to ask for a kiss, which he soon enough gets and he sighs while putting his head back on Even’s chest.

Even hopes breaking the silence again is fine with Isak. “Want to go for a walk? Get some fresh air? It might do you well.”

Isak doesn’t move but Even can feel him stiffen in his arms a tiny bit. “I don’t want to leave mom alone.”

“She can come too.”

At that Isak looks up again and even pushes himself up on his arms so he can look down at Even. “Serious?” Even’s always here when Isak needs him, but Even’s never been there for Isak’s mother too. And right now he’s offering as if it means nothing, when to Isak it means the world. If not the universe. And Even? Even just shrugs and smiles, moves up to softly kiss Isak’s lips before letting himself fall to the couch again. Isak smiles back slightly. “Maybe when she wakes up?” Even nods and pulls Isak back into the comforting hug.

“That’s chill.”

Isak smiles. “That’s chill.”


End file.
